Wrong world
by angrycookiegirl
Summary: A story where Eren and maybe another Attack on titan characters appear in this world. It all started when you tryed to summon an anime character and it actually worked! Now Eren Yeager is in your home and you have to deal with him! I'm bad at making summarys so deal with it. Reader insert :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**First of all, this is the first fanfiction i've ever written, and because i'm non-native English-speaker there might be more than justa few mistakes.**

**I'd also like say few things about the reader. Reader is female. I planned on making reader a non-English-speaker because why the fuck not and because then there will be a language barrier which will make things more fun :P**

„words" – speaking

„_words"- not english speaking_

((words)) - my notes or explanations

It all had started when you tryed summoning anime characters. You did it just for fun, following a guide you had found previously on the Internet. You had expected anything, absolutely anything besides that what was happening in your livingroom. Actually, you didn't even believe your eyes and thought that you were hallucinating. Because right in the middle of the room, on your red-coloured good-for-nothing couch was sitting Eren Yeager, rubbing his forehead and cursing his 3DMG for malfunctioning. He hadn't noticed you yet, so you coughed quietly to get his attention. Hedidn't look like he had noticed you yet so you said:

„_Hello! Excuse me, but who are you?"_

He had finally noticed you and inspected you with a confused expression. He hadn't understood a single thing.

„Hello?"

He asked from you. You had learned basic English in school so you knew that you could communicate with him. Finally you answered him with a question:

„Could you happen to be Eren Yeager?"

Somehow he managed to look even more confused than before.

„How do you know my name? And more importantly, who are you?"

You took a few moments to think of what to answer. Would he understand if you told him that he's an anime character? Would he even believe you if you told him the truth? You decided to tell him the truth.

„Well… My name is (first name) (last name), but you can call me (surname). If you want to know how i know your name, then you must be ready for a long story."

He sat more comfortably and turned his face to yours.

„I'm ready to listen"

**(timeskip)**

Eren had listened the whole story quietly, never interrupting or asking a single thing, but when you started talking about things you knew about titans, his eyes filled with tears. His friends were left behind, they were still at the cruel place between walls in the middle of the lands filled with titans. You put your hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down and telling him that everithing will be okay. You wanted to ask about his world, but you didn't know what was happening there so you decided to ask him.

„Eren, may i ask you something?"

„Yeah, go ahead."

„What was the last biggest event that happene in your homeplace?"

„Well… Last big thing i remembere doping was battling with Annie. Why do you ask?"

„Uhm… I'm just curious!"

You had just discovered a valuable piece of information. Now you knew that his world's actions were as far as anime. So he doesn't know anything about Reiner and Bethold being traitors or his titan-controling power.

„(nickname)"

Eren said, cutting off your thoughts.

„Can i stay in your place until… you know… i find a way to return to my home?

He blushed slightly, which made him look unusually cute to your eyes.

„Y-Yes, oh course… Let me show you the room you will be staying at!"

Since you had a big flat with one extra room, hosting Eren wasn't a probleem for you. You lead him to his room, showing him the house on your way there.

The room was pretty small compared to the livingroom. It's walls were coloured light green and light yellow curtains were hovering before windows. The room had almost no furnituure despite a big bed and a nightstand. In the room was small old TV and an old radio.

You told Eren to take a shower and go to sleep. He followed your orders and headed to the bathroom. You waited for a while and when the sounds had ceased you snuck to the bathroom and quietly washed yourself.

While walking to your room you saw Eren's room's door slightly open. You couldn't resist the urge to peek inside and saw Eren sleeping without blanket. You walked to his bed to cover him with blanket. You started string at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and-You hated yourself for thinking it but- he looked suprisingly cute! You blushed and left the room, but you just had to trip on something and fall on the floor with a loud *THUMP*.

Eren jumped out of his bed, ready to fight whoever made the noise. He looked around, and arter seeing it was just you he sighed and went back to his bed.

„Why did you come here?"

He asked.

„ I was just checking if everithing was okay,"

you whispered and left the room. You heard him set himself more comfortably on the bed, but then everything stayed quiet. You decided to go to sleep too.

**I hope that you liked this chapter, please leave reviews and thankyou for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Finally finished the second chapter! **

**To anon who asked: My native language is Estonian language.**

**Enjoy!**

You woke up at 8 am. It was summer break, so usually slept longer. Then you realised that you had been woken by a quiet rattle which came from the kitchen. You got dressed and went to check out the noise. Then you remembered what had happene last evening. You went to kitchen to see if Eren was making these noises.

When you reached the kitchen you saw a funny scene; Eren was opening and closeing the refrigerator, trying to figure out why the insides of this cupboard were cold. You laughed and said good morning to him.

„Why is this cupboard so cold?" he asked as he opened the fridge once more and left out the cold air.

„It's cold because food remains fresh longer this way. Now please close the fridge or it will get too warm inside it."

You took (your favourite food) out of the fridge and put it on two plates. Your phone started ringing right when you started eating.

„What's this?" Eren asked.

You shook your head and shushed him. Of course your best friend had to call on the worst time possible. You sighed and answered the call.

„_Hi (Your name)!"_

„_Hello (female BFF's name). What do you want."_

„_Do you want to have a sleepover at your place? My parents are leaving for a few days so…"_

„_No."_

„_But why not? This will be fun!"_

„_I have already staying at my place."_

„_Who? C'mon, We'll fit into your apartment nicely!"_

„_Ughh, fine. But he's a foreigner and speaks only English."_

„_So it's a he… Fine i'll come over at 6 pm!"_

„_Fine then. Bye."_

„_See ya!"_

You hang up your phone and sighed.

„What was that?" Eren asked.

„My friend is coming over for few days. She hasn't watched Attack on Titan so she won't suspect that you're an animecharacter. While she's here i want you to act like a normal modern teenager and that means not asking questions about any electronics when she's around. I'll teach you basics of electronics, so listen carefully. She'll arrive at 6 pm so we don't have much time."

(Timeskip)

You heard a knock on your door. You told Eren to stay in livingroom and opened the door. Your friend ran inside and threw her huge backpack into the corner of the livingroom. She pulled you into a hug and sayed:

„_Thankyou for letting me stay!"_

„_Well you didn't leave me much choice. May i ask you to speak in English since he-" _you pointed at Eren, _„won't understand a single thing."_

„Oh, of course!"

„Oi, Eren, come here! This is my best friend (BFF's name). (BFF's name), this is Eren."

You looked at your best friend who was staring Eren with wide eyes.

„By Eren could you mean the Eren Yeager from Attack on Titan?"

„Ho- How did you know? You haven't even seen Attack on Titan!"

„Yes i have. I've only seen a few episodes though. Enough to recognise the main character i must say. Now tell me how this happened!"

„Well…"

And you told her the story about you trying to summon animecharacters.

(tiny timeskip to the end of the story)

„Hold on a minute! You actually tryed the instructions i sent you? I mean i tryed them too but nothing happened…"

„Well, yeah, i tryed them, and now this happene-…"

„LETS TRY IT TOGETHER WITH OTHER AOT CHARACTERS LIKE MAYBE LEVI OR MIKASA OR…"

„Can i say something about this?" Eren asked.

„Yeah, sure," you replyed.

„Well… Can't we first think of a way to get me back to my home?"

„But maybe we should try summoning your friends here. I mean, like, then they could have a break from this massacre too"

„I guess you're right. Hei, (BFF's name), lets try summoning someone!"

„YAAYYYYY! Lets summon corporal Levi first!" She replyed.

You brought out the things you had used for summoning Eren and printed out a small picture of Levi. You set the things up, lit the candles and sayed:

„ **May the light from these candles blend and grow, dispelling all darkness and lighting the **

**way that my chosen character may come to me."**

The transmutation circle started glowing and a short figure of human emmerged from it. It started glowing and took a shape similar to Levi's. You, who had seen it before, weren't so surprised anymore but ohter two watched occuring with huge eyes. Finally the human-form took the complete shape of Levi and stopped glowing. The candles died out and Levi's picture was gone.

It looked like Levi had been in the middle of the training because he had his 3DMG on and he had been ready to launch the wires. He looked around, confused of the sudden change of surroundings. His gaze stopped on you.

„Who the hell are you?"

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Please leave reviews and don't hesitate to point out mistakes!**

**-Angrycookiegirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Sorry for no ****update****, my teachers seemed to be obsessed with giving us extra amount of homework. I'll try to update more often!**

„Mikasa, Mikasa!" a blond boy shouted,"Have you seen Eren?"

„No," the raven-haired girl answered, „I thought he was with you, Armin."

„He was with me in the dorms, but then i left the room for a moment and when i came back he was already gone. Only things i found were these kandles and this pivture of Eren," Armin answered with a concerned look.

They were about to to look for Eren, but they were interrupted by hysterical Hanji who was searching for corporal Levi.

„Have you seen corporal shorty?" she asked them, hoping for a clue about grumpy-looking male's location.

„No, sorry,"Armin answered,"When did you see him last time?"

Hanji thought in silence for a moment and answered: „I guess it was when i went to give him paperwork? Anyways, when i went to check on him a few minutes ago, he was gone and on top of his table layed his unfinished paperwork, a cold cup of coffee, some halfmelted candles and a picture of him."

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other with wide eyes, thinking the exact same thing.

„ Same thing happened with Eren!" they said at same time.

„Something weird is going on here," the trio concluded.

You had explained Levi why he had been brought here. He had listened quietly, asking only for a few explanations. You had told him that he could stay at your place, which he had reluctantly agreed on. The thing was settled; you, (bff's name), Eren and Levi will all stay at your place for time being. Of course, things didn't pass without problems like…

„Why is this place so messy?" Angry midget exclaimed. „Clean this up now!"

He took some cleaning products and a duster out of god knows where and started off with cleaning livingroom floor. He looked displeased with all the mess yourapartment was in and you had to agree, the last time you properly cleaned was more than a month ago. You threw away some unneccesary things and brought out your vacoom cleaner. Levi looked at it carefully, almost like hoping it would do anything funny. You turned the thing on and managed to scare the shit out of Levi and Eren. No wonder, electricity didn't exict in their home.

You switched the vacoom cleaner off and explained them the purpose of that. You tryed to hide your amusement but (bff's name) wasn't even trying. She was rolling on the floor, twisted, holding her stommach and laughing her ass off. She quicly recieved a strong punch from Levi, which made her stop, but you could still see her tears of laughter. You smiled and showed Levi how to use the vacoom cleaner. Eyes glimmering with excitement, he switched it on and started vacooming. At firsthe seemed a little bit suspicious but when he saw how easy it was, he started vacooming even the walls. That was when you had to stop him; he was ruining the wallpaper.

You could see it was love from first sight; Levi just adored cleaning with vacoom cleaner. You secretly made a promise to give it to him when you get a chance to get a new one. Then you noticed that Eren was trying to get your attention. He had just noticed how your friend was trying to take a picture of herself and Eren while Eren was constantly trying to get away.

„Seriously (bff's name)? What are you trying to do? It's not like you can upload these pictures to anywhere," you said, trying to snatch her phone to yourself. „We don't want them to be discovered, do we?"

Eren peeked at her from behind of your back. He seemed suspicious of the phone she was holding because of the bright flashlight. (bff's name) sadly deleted tthe fotos, pouting and shooting angry glares at you. Then she smiled and laughed.

„Do i really look like such a evil person?" she asked.

You shook your head and smiled. That's the way your friend had always been. You were glad that she deleted the pictures and that she didn't upload those anywhere, otherwise there would be a horde of Attack on Titan fangirls in front of your house in less than 10 minutes. That would have been very akward and you hoped that nothing like that would never happen.

While you were deep in your thoughts you realised that you were getting hungry. You looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late. You decided to cook something, so you headed for the kitchen and called the others with you. You smiled a little when you saw that Eren was showing Levi 'the cold cupboard'. They both inspected it for a while, so you had time to cook the dinner. You all ate in silence.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave any ideas in reviws, also, please suggest who should (your name) summon next!**


End file.
